Galya, la Vertueuse
by Hilda.D
Summary: Une alliance avait été conclu entre Atlantis et les Wraiths et les échanges se feraient sur la cité, tolérant la présence de trois Wraiths seulement. Cependant, l'arrivée d'une quatrième personne les accompagnant laissa l'équipe pantoise. Une humaine ?
1. Prologue

_Hellow à tous !_

_Voici ma première fiction, je souhaite qu'elle vous plaise. Vous reconnaitrez certainement les répliques de l'épisode 20 de la saison 2 que j'ai modifié pour créer cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui seront tenté._

**Prologue**

Le dart allait se poser sur la cité, escorté par des vaisseaux d'Atlantis, et les occupants ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée. L'inquiétude se faisait ressentir dans toute la structure, le doute s'installant. Etait-ce vraiment le bon choix ? Soudain, la radio grésilla et le Major chargé de l'escorte des nouveaux arrivants parla à travers le canal de communication.

« Colonel Sheppard, nous avons un petit imprévu. »

John et le Docteur Weir se regardèrent, soucieux.

« Que se passe-t-il Major Lorne ?

- Et bien, hésita-t-il, ils ont bien respecté la close des trois Wraiths, mais… disons qu'ils ont un membre de plus avec eux.

- Quel genre de membre ? demanda le Docteur Weir.

- Il vaut mieux que vous la voyez de vos propres yeux ?

- 'La' ? » questionna la responsable de la cité avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

L'équipe d'Atlantis descendit les escaliers, curieuse de découvrir quelle surprise l'attendait.

« Que voulait-il dire par 'la' ? demanda Teyla.

- J'en sais rien, mais j'la butte si ça me plait pas.

- Du calme Ronon, répondit le Colonel.

- Il a tout de même raison, au moindre geste brusque, n'hésitez pas à tirer. » ordonna Elizabeth.

La Reine Wraith fût la première à apparaitre au détour d'un couloir, sa stature droite et digne, la rendait pour le moins impressionnante. Elle était grande et élancée, portant une tunique blanche caractérisant son statut. Une longue chevelure brune, un teint pâle, des joues creusées et un tatouage dessinant de multiples arabesques aux traits épais partant de sa tempe gauche et qui descendait vers la naissance de sa poitrine, marquant son pouvoir. La deuxième personne était connue de tous : c'était Michael. Son visage aux formes hésitantes entre celles des Wraiths et celles des humains le rendait hideux aux yeux des humains, comme de ceux de sa race d'origine.

Les suivants marchaient simultanément et côte à côte, avec une si grande proximité que leurs mains se frôlaient. Un Wraith et une jeune humaine.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » s'étonna Elizabeth alors que toutes les personnes présentes restées bouche bée.

En effet, l'adolescente attirait l'attention de tous sur sa mine ravissante et son allure sereine. Sa peau était claire, douce comme du satin, et sa chevelure de blé tombant jusqu'au bas de son dos la rendait aussi belle qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Son visage ovale détenait en son centre un nez droit au petit bout arrondi, une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses et délicieuses, et ses pupilles menthe à l'eau semblaient détenir un millier de secrets. La salle de commandement était plongée dans un silence complet, admirant la demoiselle, alors que chacun divaguait en imaginant les raisons de sa présence parmi eux. Qui était-elle ? Une adoratrice ? Mais avait-on seulement déjà vue une adoratrice de son âge… Peut-être que les Wraiths contrôlaient son esprit ? Dans quel but le feraient-ils toutefois ? Pourquoi avoir choisi une telle beauté ? Probablement pour les enchanter, pour les amener à avoir confiance…

Le Wraith se tenant à ses côtés ne fût dévisagé qu'une fois arrivée à la hauteur des humains et avoir masqué la jeune fille derrière lui. Il grogna, ne semblant pas apprécier que de nombreux regards soient posés sur elle. Il était grand, plus que sa Reine, sa carrure musclée se dévoilait au travers des vêtements qui épousaient parfaitement les volutes de son corps. Il possédait de longs cheveux blancs comme la neige contrastant avec sa peau d'un vert opalin, et ses yeux prédateurs fixaient chaque humain avec animosité. Le Wraith avait un visage fin, plus que celui de ces congénères et ses lèvres retroussées prouvaient qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

La Reine s'avança, reportant l'attention sur elle. Elle admira la salle, un large sourire marqua son visage et la rendit plus intimidante encore. Elle se retourna, puis tendit son bras en direction de l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière s'approcha d'un pas, s'écartant du Wraith qui la protégeait, avant que la Reine ne prenne la parole, dévoilant une voix autoritaire, sûre d'elle mais également très polie et respectueuse envers ses hôtes.

« Nous avons pensé que sa présence vous rassurerez.

- Tout dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses » répliqua le Docteur Weir.

La Reine pencha la tête sur le côté, exprimant son désarroi. Teyla prit la parole d'une voix qu'elle voulut calme et posée :

« Nous savons que vos capacités psychiques peuvent vous amener à contrôler les esprits.

- Je suis là de ma propre volonté ! »

La jeune fille s'était avancée encore une fois, soutenant les regards de ses interlocuteurs les uns après les autres. Son intonation était mélodieuse, claire et en même temps déterminée. Cependant, la voix qu'elle employa par la suite fût suave et d'une tendresse infinie.

« Ces Wraiths sont ma seule famille. »

Le silence dans la salle devint soudainement pesant avant que le Docteur Mc Kay ne le coupe d'un ton acerbe.

« Et bien ça pour une surprise ! »

Le Wraith vint à nouveau s'interposer entre l'humaine et l'équipe d'Atlantis, narguant les gardes qui s'étaient agités au cours de son mouvement.

« Je m'excuse pour ces mesures de précaution, mais vous devez comprendre pour quelle raison nous vous les imposons, commença la dirigeante d'Atlantis en s'adressant au tourmenté.

- Nous comprenons, répondit la Reine en hochant la tête.

- Depuis quand cette gamine se balade-t-elle en compagnie de Wraiths ? demanda Ronon en fixant la jeune fille d'un regard hostile.

- Ce n'est pas une de nos adoratrices, si c'est ce auquel vous pensiez, répondit Michael, parlant pour la première fois.

- J'en doute.

- Ronon ! le morigéna Teyla avant de se tourner vers le Docteur Weir qui la remercia.

- Vous n'êtes pas venue sur Atlantis pour que nous discutions de votre cas Mademoiselle…

- Galya, précisa la concernée d'une voix fluette en se décalant pour se mettre à la droite de son protecteur.

- Galya. Toutefois vous imaginez bien que votre présence en compagnie des Wraiths nous inquiètes. »

Le Wraith grogna, mécontent et rendant les gardes plus nerveux encore. La jeune fille le lorgna, l'intimant de la laisser répondre. L'autorité qu'elle parut exercer sur lui ainsi que la liberté qu'elle se permettait de prendre vis-à-vis de la Reine impressionna les membres de l'équipe d'Atlantis qui croyait pourtant avoir cerné le mode de fonctionnement de cette race.

« Mon histoire est plutôt sombre, expliqua-t-elle, et elle m'oblige aujourd'hui à apporter davantage de confiance aux Wraiths plutôt qu'en la race humaine.

- Très bien, nous respecterons donc votre choix.

- Je suis désolée que ma présence vous incommode – elle se tourna face à la Reine – je n'aurais pas dû proposer de vous accompagner.

- Si notre alliance perdure, les humains auraient fini par découvrir ta présence. »

La Reine s'adressait à elle comme à une précieuse amie, lui souriant avec une gentillesse irréprochable et un regard presque chaleureux.

Ronon souffla des paroles incompréhensibles, puis Elizabeth se racla la gorge avant d'inviter les nouveaux arrivants à la suivre à l'étage. Tout le monde s'écarta sur leur chemin, tandis que les gardes pointaient leurs armes sur le petit groupe. La Reine garda la tête haute, se faisant suivre de près par Michael. Le dernier Wraith observait la jeune humaine marchant à ses côtés, semblant soucieux des pistolets qui la visaient et des regards qui pesaient toujours sur elle. Or, la demoiselle lui lança une œillade en affichant un sourire paisible pour le calmer, et glissa sa main dans la sienne.


	2. Chapter 1 Son histoire

_Hellow_

_Voici le premier chapitre que je publie maintenant pour vous épargner l'attente et que vous compreniez un peu mieux la situation de Galya. Le prochain n'est pas encore écrit alors il faudra attendre plus longtemps._

_Merci de ton commentaire Gwenetsi, tu devrais trouver des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 1**

Atlantis était un endroit magnifique, immense et plus chaleureux que les vaisseaux ruches sur lesquels elle vivait depuis son enfance. La luminosité éclatante lui faisait du bien, mais elle devait prendre le temps de s'y habituer, car l'ambiance sombre des vaisseaux Wraiths était devenue pour elle un espace sécurisant et les nombreux hommes armés qui les entouraient elle et les siens ne la rassurait pas. Pourtant, elle semblait être désormais la seule à s'inquiéter car, plongé dans son élément en discutant avec le Docteur Beckett et ce certain Zelenka, Sia'ore semblait ne plus se préoccuper des humains le tenant en joue. De temps en temps, elle croisait son regard qui la couvait, un soupçon d'inquiétude traversant ses pupilles.

Pour l'heure, elle s'ennuyait de devoir écouter leurs théories, auxquelles elle ne comprenait strictement rien d'ailleurs. Son siège avait beau être fort confortable, voilà quelques heures qu'elle se trouvait ici et que le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes la démangeaient. Elle décida alors de se lever pour sortir, après tout, elle avait bien le droit de visiter les lieux. Elle sentit distinctement le Wraith l'observer, pesant le pour et le contre avant de la laisser partir, et les deux gardes chargés de sa surveillance la suivre dans le couloir. La jeune fille entama le pas dans une direction au hasard, elle tenta de demander son chemin à son escorte qui resta silencieuse. « _Parfait ! Au moins, on me laisse ma liberté_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle marcha plusieurs minutes en laissant son instinct la guider à travers les couloirs de la cité. Au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla reconnaitre les murs pour y être déjà passé – bien que tout se ressemblait ici -, elle croisait plus de monde et le brouhaha que produisaient plusieurs appareils en état de marche firent bourdonner ses oreilles. Une porte à sa gauche était grande ouverte et elle s'engouffra dans la pièce après s'être assuré que les gardes ne l'en empêcheraient pas. Elle crut reconnaitre des voix.

« C'est tout de même très étrange, dit le Colonel Sheppard dont elle avait reconnu le ton aigre.

- C'est une adoratrice j'vous dis ! »

Au vu de la conversation, il semblerait que l'on parlait d'elle. Elle s'avança dans l'angle de la pièce, demeurant hors de leurs champs de vision et s'apercevant ensuite que les gardes s'étaient arrêtés de chaque côté de la porte à l'extérieur.

« Mais vous l'avez bien entendu, elle a dit que ces Wraiths étaient comme sa famille, répondit une voix féminine.

- Et puis, franchement, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour être d'un de leurs adorateurs, renchérit un homme avec certitude.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour que ces monstres prennent le contrôle d'un esprit !

- A moins que cette fameuse histoire dont elle nous a brièvement parlé l'oblige réellement à placer sa confiance en eux.

- Vous sembleriez prête à y croire Teyla. Je serais curieux de connaitre ses raisons cependant…

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me les demander Colonel ? intervint-elle enfin.

- Galya ?

- Vous êtes autorisé à venir ici ? s'étonna le Docteur Mc Kay installé derrière un ordinateur.

- Je suppose puisque mes gardes du corps ne s'y sont pas opposés. »

La jeune fille lâcha un petit rire à la simple idée que ces gardes du corps avaient plus pour mission de l'empêcher de nuire que de la protéger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîte ici ? » questionna Ronon avec agressivité.

En voyant la carrure de cet homme, elle avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait se sentir en danger face à une adolescente aussi frêle qu'elle.

« Et bien je m'ennuyais, expliqua-t-elle en sautant, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, pour s'asseoir sur une table en face d'eux. J'avoue que la science est loin de me distraire, leur sourit-elle.

- Vous proposiez, commença Sheppard en la regardant du coin de l'œil, de nous raconter votre histoire.

- Seulement si ça vous intéresse de l'entendre. »

Un nouveau silence s'imposa, que Galya prit pour une preuve d'intérêt. Elle prit une profonde respiration.

« Avant que vous démariez, quel âge avez-vous ?

- J'aurais bientôt dix-sept ans Docteur Mc Kay. Voulez-vous vraiment que je vous raconte mon passé oui ou non ? »

Ce dernier soupira avant de faire signe à la jeune fille de commencer. Puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se recula sur son siège, les lèvres pincées. Les autres s'installèrent, prêt à écouter leur conteuse.

« Je suis née sur la planète d'Orion, dans un village peuplé de gens égoïstes et cyniques, sans aucune morale. Ma mère était aveugle et vivait seule dans une petite maison au bord de la forêt, rejetait par les autres pour ses faiblesses et sa solitude. Elle restait, malgré tout son malheur, une personne forte et d'une grande générosité. Un jour, elle accueilli chez elle un voyageur, un homme bon et qui a su prendre soin d'elle pour un temps… jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte pour son périple, la laissant seule avec un futur nouveau né.

« Elle m'a donné naissance seule et s'est occupée de moi seule, sans soutien de la part des villageois. J'étais une toute petite fille de cinq ans tout au plus, et j'arrive encore à me souvenir de ce qu'elle subissait chaque jour au village. Des regards hautains qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mais certainement sentir, des murmures aux paroles insultantes et méprisantes… En ce temps-là, j'en étais terrifiée, pour autant, je savais que cette main qui serrait la mienne me protégeait.

Elle se tut, le regard perdu dans le vide, sa mémoire lui rappelant ces instants angoissants qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partager davantage. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit la parole, un triste sourire illuminant son visage :

« Et une nuit, il arriva. Je ne dormais pas encore et écoutait ma mère me narrant une histoire comme elle savait si bien le faire, quand quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte de la maison, impatient. Elle me demanda de rester dans ma chambre, elle était inquiète parce que personne ne nous rendait jamais visite, en particulier aussi tard. Je l'ai entendu faire entrée quelqu'un dans la salle à manger, puis j'ai perçu des brides de mots, et ses pas affolés. Je me suis levée, et un souffle transi se fit entendre quand j'arrivais dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'avançais de quelques mètres pour découvrir un homme allongé sur le sofa, raconta-t-elle comme si elle le vivait à nouveau, un homme qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux du village. Celui-ci avait une peau bleutée, lisse comme une pomme, de longs cheveux blancs lui arrivant au niveau des épaules ainsi que des dents acérés. Il paraissait immense et ses grosses mains agrippaient les accoudoirs avec puissance. Il était sérieusement blessé, du sang s'était répandu dans notre salon et j'avais compris qu'il était très affaibli. Je vous avoue que bien que j'ai toujours été d'une grande curiosité, des frissons ont traversé à plusieurs reprises mon échine ce soir-là.

« Il est resté pendant de nombreux jours, caché chez nous, attendant patiemment que ses cicatrices se referment. Ma mère savait qu'il était différent sans le voir, elle savait également qu'il attendait que les siens viennent le chercher. Elle savait que c'était un Wraith.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas aspiré la vie de votre mère ? demanda Teyla. Il se serait soigné plus rapidement.

- Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas assez lâche pour s'en prendre aux plus faibles que lui. »

Cette réponse rendit l'équipe dubitative et Galya s'en aperçu.

« Je vous épargnerais les détails de notre quotidien avec lui. Ils n'appartiendront toujours qu'à nous. Finalement, les siens ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver et il nous quitta. Plus tard, je suis tombée gravement malade, une forte fièvre m'avait assailli. Il était tard, et ma mère, alertée par mon état se dégradant de minute en minute, s'est précipité chez le médecin du village, le suppliant de m'administrer des soins au plus vite. Mais il refusa de lui ouvrir. Je sentais ses larmes ruisseler sur mon visage alors qu'elle nous ramenait, désespérée, à la maison en me murmurant des paroles qu'elle voulait rassurantes. Nous sentîmes sa présence alors qu'il nous attendait devant l'entrée, sondant nos esprits à notre recherche. Ce Wraith m'a soigné en me faisant don d'un peu de sa vie et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

« Par la suite, il vint souvent nous rendre visite. A chacune de ses arrivées, il embrassait mon front avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de ma mère, poursuivit-elle avec attendrissement. Il nous aimait et nous l'aimions. Il a su nous rendre heureuses, nous protéger et nous aimer comme personne auparavant. Nous étions une famille comblée et j'avais enfin un père.

« Mais ce bonheur-là ne pouvait pas durer, dit-elle, sa voix devenu sombre. L'un des villageois avait vu le Wraith pénétrer dans notre maison et l'assemblée du village s'était réunie dans la nuit, s'emparant d'armes tranchantes et comptant sur leur grand nombre pour tuer le Wraith. Ils sont venus jusqu'à chez nous, cassant notre porte et brisant nos fenêtres pour entrer. La haine, la colère et la folie s'étant emparé d'eux. Ma mère a tout juste eu le temps de me cacher sous le lit avant qu'ils entrent, hurlant à la recherche du 'monstre'. Cependant, il était déjà partie. Les habitants étaient furieux, ils ont… »

Galya sentit sa voix défaillir sous l'afflue soudain des sanglots. Teyla s'approcha d'elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle souffla puis poursuivit :

« Ils lui ont fait subir tant de souffrances, ils l'ont battu avec tant de violence, tant de hargne, la cognant, la frappant sans arrêt, lui criant toutes sortes d'insultes. Et je les regardais faire sans parvenir à sortir pour accourir à sa rescousse. Ils m'auraient tué. J'avais peur, si peur. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer, de contenir ses cris de douleurs pour ne pas m'affoler, sans y arriver. Je pouvais entendre ses os craquer dans ce massacre, les déchirements de sa peau quand il la défigurait… Elle est morte sous mes yeux. Et son corps inerte continuait de se faire martyriser par leurs armes. Une marre de sang entourait son corps et elle s'élargissait de plus en plus. Enfin, ils partirent, ne se préoccupant pas de mon absence. En fait, je crois qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de mon existence.

« Je suis sortie au bout de quelques minutes pour venir m'allonger à ses côtés, la serrant dans mes bras et m'inondant de son sang. J'ignore combien d'heures je suis restée collée contre elle, ni combien de fois je lui aurais répété à quel point je l'aimais, combien je voulais qu'elle se réveille de son lourd sommeil. Je sais simplement que pendant tout ce temps, et aujourd'hui encore, j'ai haïs ces hommes. Ces monstres. »

A présent, l'équipe face à elle l'écoutait attentivement, totalement absorbée et bouleversée par l'histoire de la jeune fille. Ronon brisa le silence le premier :

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Il est revenu à la tombée de la nuit, tard le soir, et m'a retrouvé lové contre ma mère, le sang recouvrant mes vêtements et s'étant imprégné dans mes cheveux. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'arrachant à elle alors que je lui criais que je ne voulais par la laisser, que les monstres reviendraient lui faire du mal. Il lui a fermé les yeux, l'a embrassé une dernière fois, avant d'être alerté par les hurlements des villageois qui l'avaient repéré. Puis, il s'est enfui en me serrant contre lui. Nous sommes montés dans un dart et il nous a amené sur son vaisseau. Je crois m'être évanouie pendant ce temps, car les souvenirs sont flous. »

Elle rit nerveusement en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Son public resta colmaté dans son mutisme, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ou espérant en découvrir plus. Galya leva la tête, les lèvres scellées afin de confirmer la fin de son histoire.

« Pourquoi nous avoir raconté tout cela ? s'enquit le Colonel Sheppard.

- Parce que je sais sur quoi vous vous basez pour les juger et les condamner. Mais ont-ils choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont ? Et tous ces hommes qui se permettent des atrocités sans y être obligé, les condamnez-vous de la même façon ? s'emporta l'adolescente. Les Wraiths ne sont pas tous mauvais, tout comme les humains ne sont pas tous bons.

- Là, j'ai du mal à vous croire Mademoiselle, lâcha le Docteur Mc Kay, désinvolte.

- Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il advient des innocents qui croisent leur chemin ? cria à son tour Ronon en bousculant la chaise qui tomba par terre. Ne leur trouve pas d'excuse sous prétexte que leur maitre t'ait sauvé la vie, tu ignores quelle est leur véritable nature ! »

Galya descendit du bureau pour faire face au coureur. Sa fine silhouette dessinant une ombre chétive comparée à la stature imposante de son adversaire. Elle le fixait sans peur, ne le craignant point, tout autrement, elle semblait sûre d'elle et prête à lui tenir tête en toute circonstance. Ronon, lui, la regardait de haut, sa grimace hargneuse soulignant davantage ses traits.

« Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! On se calme maintenant, tenta de tempérer John, voyant que la conversation devenait de plus en plus tendue.

- Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi ils ont besoin, et je sais par quelle méthode ils s'accaparent de ce qui leur est nécessaire. Je sais combien ils peuvent être cruels, insensibles, détestables ou même terrifiants. J'en ais déjà fait les frais. Or, je sais aussi qu'ils possèdent un cœur, s'adoucit-elle avec une certaine émotion dans la voix, qu'ils sont capables de douceur, de plénitude et d'amour. Du moins, ceux avec qui je vis le sont.

- Il n'existe pas d'exception chez les Wraiths ! Tu n'es qu'une petite fille qu'ils ont décidé d'épargner pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Mais quand ils auront faim, et qu'ils ne trouveront pas de quoi se nourrir dans l'immédiat, sur qui crois-tu qu'ils poseront leurs griffes ? Tu ne seras qu'un cadavre de plus et personne ne te pleurera !

- Ronon, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de dire ça ? s'exclama Teyla, horrifiée par les paroles dures qu'il employa envers la jeune fille.

- J'admets le fait que vous ne les appréciez pas, et je suppose que vous avez vos propres brimades pour les haïr autant. Vous pouvez me haïr moi aussi de les aimer tels qu'ils sont et de vouloir pardonner leur cruauté. Cependant, je vous interdis de croire que les Wraiths qui me protègent depuis mon enfance sont comme tous ceux de leur race. Je donnerais ma vie pour eux et eux me donneraient la leur ! Vous ne les connaitrez jamais comme moi, et je vous plains d'être si peu ouvert d'esprit. »

C'en fût trop, et le satédien craqua. Il braqua alors son arme sur elle, la collant sur son front, le doigt posé sur la détente et hésitant à appuyer. Sheppard eut tout juste le temps de lever les mains en signe de non-agression en essayant de le résonner avec Teyla. Galya resta, quant à elle, immobile, à peine déstabilisée par le pistolet la menaçant. Elle garda ses pupilles rivaient sur son agresseur avant de susurrer d'un air sarcastique :

« Par contre, vous avez raison d'en avoir peur. »

Soudain, comme par un foudroyant coup de vent, Ronon se fit éjecter contre le mur pour tomber lourdement sur le sol. Un Wraith furieux le dominant, déterminé à l'abattre.

_Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est encourageant, surtout pour une première fiction ^^_


	3. Chapter 2 On rentre à la maison

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. J'ai fini ce chapitre depuis un moment, mais j'ai eu malheureusement un problème et n'arrivais plus à me connecter..._

_J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Ronon lança son poing pour qu'il s'abatte sur la joue de son assaillant. Ce dernier ne s'écarta pas d'un centimètre, et le frappa à son tour au visage, déterminé à mettre K.O. sa victime. Le Wraith laissait s'échapper de lourds grognements et se voyait à peine dérangé par le Colonel Sheppard qui tentait de le séparer de son camarade en le tirant par le bras. Soudain, Ronon parvint à lancer son pied dans l'estomac de son agresseur, l'envoyant valser sur la table derrière lui, et faisant tomber les ordinateurs qui s'éteignirent violement dans un bruit d'explosion. Le docteur Mc Kay s'écria, le regard effrayé, tandis que Teyla prenait Galya par la main pour l'éloigner du danger. Le Wraith repartit à la charge quand il vit Ronon tentait de reprendre son arme tombée au sol. Il le bouscula, le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, lui administrant un coup de tête magistral. Les gardes arrivèrent en courant dans la pièce, encerclant les deux combattants, armes à la main, attendant de recevoir l'ordre de tirer. La Reine Wraith ainsi que le Docteur Weir pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le laboratoire, accompagnées d'une autre escorte qui protégeait la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Puis, le Wraith se retira, reculant en fixant Ronon les lèvres retroussées, les poings serrés et le souffle saccadé, ayant sûrement exécuté un ordre télépathique de sa Reine.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le docteur Weir.

- Il semblerait que l'un de vos soldats ait menacé notre petite Galya, expliqua la Reine, ayant une fois de plus été informé par télépathie. »

Le docteur Weir se retourna face au Colonel Sheppard, puis vers le satédien qui fixait avec animosité le Wraith qui l'avait attaqué. Ce dernier, quant à lui, se tenait devant l'adolescente, et tous deux s'observaient les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'ils communiquaient à travers leurs regards.

« Ronon, appela le docteur Weir, j'aimerai savoir pour quelle raison vous êtes-vous attaqué à cette jeune fille ?

- Elle m'a poussé à bout, dit-il en serrant les dents. »

Le Wraith grogna à son tour, faisant un pas dans sa direction, mais il fût stoppé par la main qui se posa sur son bras.

« C'est vrai, approuva Galya. Je n'ai pas su prendre en compte ses sentiments et j'ai cherché à défendre une cause que lui croit perdue, expliqua-t-elle brièvement en le regardant d'un œil désolé avant de se retourner face à Elizabeth. C'était une erreur pour moi de venir ici, ma présence parmi les Wraiths semble vous incommoder plus que vous rassurer. Je vous demande pardon, il a seulement réagit quand il m'a senti en danger, alors ne remettez pas en cause leur confiance par ma faute. »

Elle tenait fermement la main droite du Wraith dans sa paume, et tous fixait leur doigts entrecroisés avec nervosité et étonnement. N'était-ce pas sa main nourricière à ce Wraith ? Pourquoi ne se passait-il rien ? Pas d'aspiration de la vie ?

« Je devrais rentrer, dit-elle cette fois-ci à l'attention de la Reine.

- Si tu le souhaites, je n'y vois aucune objection.

- Attendez Galya, s'écria le Colonel Sheppard, ce n'est qu'un petit incident. Il est vrai que nous ne sommes peut-être pas d'accord sur certains points, mais cette alliance demeure aussi primordiale pour vous que pour nous.

- Personnellement, je suis très curieuse d'en connaitre davantage à votre sujet, rajouta Teyla en souriant d'un air apaisant. »

Elle envoya un coup d'œil insistant à Ronon, ce dernier grimaça, très peu entrain à s'exécuter avant que le Colonel Sheppard l'y oblige d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ouai, lâcha-t-il. Je m'excuse de m'être emporté. »

Galya attendit un moment, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Sia'ore serra un peu plus sa main sans la regarder. Elle savait que lui préférait largement qu'elle rentre sur la ruche et ne remette plus jamais les pieds sur cette cité. Il n'aimait pas que les humains s'approchent de trop prés d'elle, il n'aimait pas que l'on s'approche d'elle tout court en fait. Mais Galya voulait vaincre ses craintes envers la race des hommes, elle voulait être aussi forte que la Reine.

« Je vais retourner sur la ruche, et reviendrais quand l'alliance sera un peu plus solide. De toute manière, je n'ai aucune utilité ici. »

Elle rit, espérant alléger un peu plus l'atmosphère. La Reine prit alors la parole :

« Nous allons rentrés avec elle. Nous reviendrons demain matin, si cela vous satisfait.

- Très bien. Je pense que cela nous fera du bien à tous. »

La Reine hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche en direction de la salle de commandement. Galya fût entrainée à la suite de Sia'ore que les gardes entouraient avec encore plus d'anxiété que précédemment.

« Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle discrètement.

- Mon cas importe peu comparé au tien.

- Pour moi ça a de l'importance. »

Sia'ore était prêt à offrir sa vie pour la protéger, il se serait jeté dans un brasier ardent pour sauver son âme, mais bien qu'il fût plus fort qu'elle, il demeurait aussi un mortel. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle était prête à en faire autant pour lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à cerner ses sentiments ? Après tout, il était son protecteur, mais elle voulait pouvoir le protéger également.

« Que lui as-tu dit pour le mettre en colère ? chuchota-t-il. Je te sentais… triste et nostalgique peu avant de sentir ta frayeur.

- Je… Je leur ai raconté mon passé. L'histoire avec maman, et père. »

Il soupira.

« Et ça ne les a pas plus rassuré.

- Si. Enfin, peut-être pas rassuré, mais déboussolé. Jusqu'à ce que je cherche à vous défendre. »

Il soupira à nouveau. Voilà d'où était venue la colère.

« Nous sommes des Wraiths, Galya. Nous nous comportons comme n'importe quels autres Wraiths. Et toi, tu es…

- Une exception, le coupa-t-elle. Je sais. »

Elle n'allait pas lui dire que le satédien l'avait offensé en lui disant que les Wraiths de sa ruche allaient la manger sous peu. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils se battent une seconde fois.

« Non, tu es l'une des nôtres, tout simplement. »

Il avait murmuré cette phrase, juste assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre et avait aussitôt détourné la tête. Elle sourit, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Ils atteignirent le hangar où se trouvait leur vaisseau.

« Bien. J'espère que nous ne nous faisons pas nos adieux, Galya.

- Je l'espère aussi Docteur Weir. Au revoir.

- Pour notre part, nous nous retrouvons demain, conclut Michael.

- En effet. »

Le scientifique – qui semblait également être un commandant – monta dans le dart, s'envola avant de récupérer sa Reine, Michael ainsi que Galya.

Galya ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que le décor avait changé. Enfin, elle se trouvait sur sa ruche, en sécurité.

« Galya, comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta la Reine en caressant la joue de la jeune fille.

- Tout va bien, plus de peur que de mal, ma Reine.

- Ces humains sont dangereux, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'éloigner de Sia'Ore. Et vous, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire en se tournant vers le commandant de sa ruche, vous n'auriez jamais dû la laisser partir.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, je suis partie discrètement pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Je vous demande pardon. »

La Reine pencha la tête, gardant le silence, puis grinça des dents avant de tourner les talons.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, Galya.

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. J'ai faim, j'vais manger un p'tit truc. »

Elle l'ignora en passant devant lui, sautillant joyeusement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, la suivit d'un pas lent dans les couloirs. Elle mangeait déjà quand il arriva, tenant dans ses mains des fruits juteux qu'elle savourait l'un après l'autre.

« Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher après.

- Et toi, lui demanda-t-elle en buvant dans une coupelle argentée, tu n'es pas fatigué ?

- Je retourne sur le pont. Je ne me fatigue pas aussi facilement sur toi. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Galya était affamée, comme toujours, la nourriture était vraiment délicieuse et rafraichissante. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se retrouvait seule, car elle était la seule à se nourrir des aliments solides qui étaient stockés ici. En général, Sia'Ore restait à ses côtés parce qu'il savait que les humains appréciaient la compagnie en mangeant. Mais maintenant qu'il était devenue commandant de la ruche, il ne disposait plus de tant de temps. Depuis lors, elle se rendait souvent dans sa chambre, à lire les écrits venant de nombreux mondes qu'ils avaient pu découvrir. Soudain, elle s'arrêta de manger, ses yeux regardant tristement la place vide en face d'elle.

Galya se leva et accourut à travers les couloirs froids de la ruche. Elle atteignit finalement une porte isolée dans un recoin du vaisseau. Elle actionna son ouverture avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

« Ma Reine ? »

La concernée était installée sur un trône, comme endormit. A l'entente de son appel, elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux en poussant une sorte de râle caractéristique de sa race.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé ma Reine, je reviendrais plus tard.

- Inutile. Notre second commandant m'a fait part de son rapport. Viens, approche Galya. »

La jeune fille s'avança à sa hauteur, s'assit par terre et posa sa tête sir les genoux de sa Reine.

« Ma Reine…

- Tu peux te permettre de m'appeler par mon nom quand nous sommes seules toutes les deux. Dis-t-elle en caressant la joue pâle de sa protégée.

- Le'Mira, je vis ici, parmi vous, depuis de nombreuses années, j'aime cet endroit, c'est ma maison. Je vous aime. Mais… est-ce que vous ressentez la même chose pour moi ?

- Aimer… ? Tu me demandes si nous t'aimons ? »

La Reine parut offensée et pencha la tête sur le côté pour montrer son incompréhension. Galya baissa les yeux.

« Les paroles des humains sont-elles la cause de cette angoisse ?

- En quelque sorte. En fait, mon enfance passée à vos côtés me manque. J'ai l'impression que tout n'est plus aussi simple. »

Les yeux dans le vague, fixant les pupilles larmoyantes de la jeune fille, la Reine Wraith afficha un sourire en coin.

« Les sentiments des humains sont trop complexes pour nous. Tu me demandes conseil… en relation avec notre commandant ? »

Galya rit nerveusement face à la perplexité de Le'Mira.

« Sia'Ore s'éloigne de moi. De plus en plus.

- Ah… souffla-t-elle. Il est devenu commandant Galya, il n'a plus assez de temps pour s'occuper de toi, pourtant, il a tout de même tenu à garder sa position de protecteur pour rester à tes côtés. »

Galya demeura silencieuse, posant sa tête sur la cuisse de sa Reine.

« Ais-je compris ce qui te tourmentait ? questionna la Wraith, indécise.

- Oui, ta réponse me soulage. Merci. »

Elle se leva, embrassa la joue de sa Reine, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, avant de partir en courant joyeusement. Elle pénétra dans les quartiers des gradés, saluant un officier, puis rentra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sia'Ore. La pièce avait été modifié lors de sa venue, il y a de cela dix ans pour créer une deuxième chambre annexe à la principale. Cette seconde pièce devait être pour elle, mais finalement, elle dormait avec lui, dans ses bras, bien au chaud et à l'abri. Seulement, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu le sentir contre elle, puisque dorénavant, il attendait de sentir son esprit endormi avant de rentrer, et quand elle se réveillait le matin, il n'était déjà plus là et son odeur était absente de la couche. Mais ce soir, elle ne dormirait pas tant qu'il ne sera pas là !


End file.
